White Walls
by Ayaki Salang
Summary: A short story I wrote a long time ago. With Zexion and Namine' DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE IDEA BEHIND THE STORY.


**White Walls**

* * *

It was a regular day at castle oblivion, nothing going on, no one coming to visit the enormous white castle, just complete quiet. Except what was happening on the inside of the white castle…

Namine' sat drawing in her sketch book, only the sound of scribbles filled the room, " You know the black cloak screams out in this place of pure silence." Namine' whispered looking up at Axel, who had a cocky grin on his face.

"Well," he ran his fingers through this spiky red hair, "You looked lonely I thought I would keep you company." He smiled getting closer to Namine's face, "Well don't you want my company? I mean I don't have anything better to do anyways."

Namine' turned her head away from Axel, "No. Every time you stop by here I get into trouble with Larxene. It angers her. So stay away from me. As nobodies we feel nothing, we're no better than the heartless." Namine' got up and walked over to the window, "So the loneliness you speak of doesn't bother me. I'm use to the loneliness. Please just leave me alone." Namine' placed her hand on the window, and closed her eyes.

Axel started over towards Namine', "What do you mean you get in trouble with Larxene? What does she have to do with anything?" Axel reached for Namine's shoulder.

"Are you that dense Axel?" Larxene stopped Axel's hand from touching Namine'; "Obviously I want your attention to myself. I mean technically I'm the only woman, in the organization so I should be the one you give your full attention too! Not this twisted excuse for a-a- a nobody." Larxene glared over at Namine', Namine' trembled; "Besides she's only a child compared to you Axel. You need a more mature body to play with." Larxene caressed Axels face.

Axel sighed and turned towards Larxene, "You haven't been beating Namine' have you? You know what kind of trouble you can get in with Marluxia, and I'll be unable to help you there." Axel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Well have you?"

Larxene crossed her arms, "tch. Not enough to leave a mark. Okay? Are you happy? I-"

"My my, what an interesting confession, don't you think Larxene. Pretty bold to confess knowing that these plain walls have ears, maybe you're lucky and he's not here to listen today."

Namine' spun around, "Zexion," Namine' whispered clinching her fist over where her heart would be.

Axel's eyes shrunk as he caught the act from the corner of his eye and then looked over at Zexion.

Larxene put her hands on her hips, "And Deymx, the two weakest members in the organization. What brings you out of the basement," she pointed at Zexion, "And you out of your room?" she pointed over at Deymx.

"I don't have to answer to you." Zexion looked pass Larxene over at Namine', "I brought you a gift. Special orders from Marluxia himself, he said you need something to entertain yourself with until he can get you a new book to draw in." Zexion smiled, and slowly approached the table where all of Namine's scattered drawings lied, "Can I lay it here, or would you rather I put it somewhere else?" he asked before lying down on the table.

Namine' walked around Larxene and the table, and stood beside Zexion, "I'll take it, and put it somewhere, thank you Zexion. I really appreciate that you brought it to me so soon. Is it one that you wrote yourself? Or someone's creation from beyond these white castle walls?" Namine' asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, taking the book from Zexion's hands their hands slightly touched.

Zexion slightly grinned, "This is from my personal collection, Marluxia said to pick out one of my favorites from my collection, so I chose this one. I hope you'll enjoy it Namine' I spent a long time on this one. Hopefully it'll be a page turner for you, as it was for me."

Larxene laughed, "I can't believe this! It's too funny! You mean you would rather spend time with this basement garbage then Axel, who's obviously hot stuff?" Larxene laughed more, "What are you dumb? Axel is way better than this limp shrimp! I mean he can't do anything but hide in the dark!" Larxene continued to laugh.

Axel put his hand on Larxene's shoulder, "That's enough. It's not like we have hearts right? If Namine' believes she enjoys his company it must be true right? Well it's not Namine'. Isn't that what you told me? Come on Larxene I'm bored let's go do something entertaining." Axel and Larxene left the room.

Deymx sighed, "Geese, he really is a hot head! And Larxene can go on and vanish forever! She drives me insane!" Deymx looked over at Zexion and Namine' "Good excuse by the way, I didn't think of that one! But what are you going to do if Marluxia finds out you two have been seeing each other behind his back. I mean technically Axel, Vexen, and Larxene only have permission to come into this room. But I don't mind helping you out; I mean you two are so cute. Besides you're not nearly as mean when you're with her!" Deymx smiled and played his guitar.

Namine' put Zexion's book on the table, "Is this wrong? To meet like this, in lies behind Marluxia's back and the others, they're starting to notice, at least Axel is." Namine's eyes trembled.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Namine's from behind her, "I don't want to put you in any danger. If you wish then I would not come to see you anymore, yet I…I rather…"Zexion held Namine' closer and tighter, "I wish to be with you without this risk, but it's what I'm willing to do just to see you."

Before Namine' could respond to what Zexion said, Deymx interrupted, "Not to be rude but, Vexen is coming and fast so we need to vanish now! Sorry Nami! We'll visit again as soon as possible!"

Zexion grabbed his book and disappeared with Deymx out of the room.

Namine' occupied herself by picking up her drawings and stacking them together, only seconds before Vexen appeared in the room.

Vexen looked around the room, "Well I guess Larxene and Axel were seeing things. I don't see any trace of those two, up here. Good to see you're organizing your mess. Marluxia's out today, you're free to roam around the castle if you like. I'm sure the organization members wouldn't mind meeting you." Vexen said and vanished.

Namine' stood still for several seconds after Vexen left. Then she looked at the huge, white, double doors closed a few feet away. Namine' took a deep breath and took a few steps towards the doors.

As she placed her hands on the handles, a voice came from behind her laughing. Startled, Namine' turned around quickly, "You're back?" Namine' murmured.

Vexen stood with his arms crossed, looking down at Namine', then he grinned, "So, you believed me?" he laughed, "Well it's hard to leave a room when the door are locked. I came back to unlock it for you. I meant what I said, so you just enjoy yourself." Vexen swung open the double doors.

Namine' looked up at him then looked out the doors, and back at Vexen. Then she ran out the doors without hesitation.

Vexen watched until she disappeared from his view. He smirked, "But if you leave I can kill you and that pest Axel too. After all, he is the one who's supposed to be watching you today. At the very least this will be entertaining." Vexen laughed as he vanished from the room.

Namine' stopped running at a forked hallway to catch her breath. Slowly peeking her head around the corner to her right she saw Xigbar and Luxord carrying a conversation while walking further away from Namine's current point. 'I guess going to the right is a no, so left it is.' She thought and took off down the hallway steadily.

Coming to yet another fork hallway, she looked to the right and left, seeing no one only doors. Namine's eyes glistened at the door to her left. It was the exit, and the entrance to Castle Oblivion.

Before the thought of leaving the castle could even cross Namine's mind she heard footsteps behind her and mumbling voices. She headed right leaving the exit behind, knowing she couldn't reach the door in time she stopped and hid behind one of the huge white vases hoping not to be seen by the two or three people who were behind her.

"Huh? That's funny I thought I saw someone I guess not. Sorry Xemnas." Roxas said revealing himself from the four way stop.

Xemnas and Xaldin walked up to Roxas. The trio continued forward down the hallway. When Namine' no longer heard their footsteps she ran toward the door down the hallway she had chosen.

Throwing the doors open Namine' fell to the floor. Once she opened her eyes and looked around she saw a stair case leading to the basement, "Zexion." Namine' whispered under her breath, quickly getting to her feet and dashing to the staircase.

Rushing down the flight of stairs Namine' didn't notice how dark it was getting. As her feet hit the floor she was in front of yet another door.

Namine' waited a few moments to catch her breath. 'This place has too many doors.' Namine' thought as she opened the door slowly.

The door creaked as it was opened, Zexion jumped and rushed over to the door, swinging it open.

Namine' fell into Zexion, nearly knocking both of them over.

"Namine'?" Zexion gasped clutching her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" he asked franticly.

Namine' shook her head no, "Vexen told me I could visit. He unlocked the door and everything! I-I-I had the chance to get away to escape but…" Namine' looked away from Zexion's eyes, "Roxas and Xemnas and Xaldin, came so I ran then hid. And crashed through the doors that lead to the stairs and that's ….then I knew, I knew, I could see you. So I came, I came here to see you, Zexion." Namine's face turned bright red and she collapsed into Zexion's arms.

"Namine'…thank you, I'm happy you came to visit. I know we as nobodies, we have no hearts, but with you, Namine' I feel as if there is one there." Zexion whispered holding Namine' tighter, and sniffed her hair.

Namine' looked up at Zexion, "You know that was almost sweet until you confused me. We may have no hearts but with you I have one. Is that what you meant to say?" Namine' smiled.

Zexion smiled, "Yes, that's what I was trying to say. You make me lose my words when I'm with you."

Sudden thumps from outside the door startled about the two still embraced tightly.

"Oh Zexion, I wanted to know if Namine' fumbled her way down here or if she ran away." The sound of Axel's voice filled the room.

"Zexion, can you return me to my room?" She looked at Zexion frightened.

Zexion nodded, "Of course I can. Just stay close. Here we go." The two vanished only seconds before Axel entered the room.

Reappearing in Namine's room, Zexion and Namine' finally released from their tight embrace.

"Well I better go, before Axel shows up. Until I can see you again-"

"Zexion wait! Before you go," Namine' kissed Zexion, blushing, "I love you. Be safe."

Zexion's face went red, "I love you too. Well Namine' until I'm blessed by your lovely face again, I must say good-bye." Zexion said hurriedly and vanished.

Namine' sat back down in her white chair, pressed her finger tips to her lips, and smiled. She picked up her pencil and began to draw.

Axel showed up in the room, "Where the hell have you been?" Axel yelled.

Namine' looked up from her drawing, "You would know if you had been doing your job." Namine' continued drawing.

Axel's eye twitched, as he walked over to the window, "Heh, you're right." He smiled sitting in the window looking out.

~Fin~


End file.
